NightClan's Camp
NightClan Hierarchy Roleplay Birchpaw: *runs back to camp* There's WOLVES! We need extra paws! (Some cats come please) Sandstone 20:34, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: Okay, I'll help! Moonstar 14:09, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: * He swipes at one of the wolves who tried to snap at him, catching its muzzle, making it bleed. * What do you want? You've just trespassed on NightClan's Territory! Lightfang 17:58, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *follows with Bloodpaw* *kicks wolf's face :P* Get out! Sandstone 21:12, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: HI-YA! *scratches wolf belly* Moonstar 22:55, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: WHAT MY MENTOR SAID! *pokes wolves eyes* Moonstar 22:55, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: * Punches* GET LOSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Sandy likes potatoes 06:27, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: One is running away! *one wolf runs away, but the other one stays standing* Moonstar 13:49, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: * He swipes at the wolf who was remaining, and it tried to bite back. He Leapt into the air, slashed at its fur, catching the skin, and latched onto its back and sunk his long fangs into its spine, making it squeal and shake him off, running away * (on the floor) That's what you get... For trying to attack our base... Lightfang 16:44, February 28, 2019 (UTC) //In the distance, the wolf who ran away first, was making its way back, barking and snarling!// Moonstar: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME!? *the wolf slashes at her arm* Okay, okay, I get it! *claws its ears off* Moonstar 23:51, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: MOOOOOONSTAAAAR!! *tries to aim for the wolf's snout but instead gets carried away by its jaws* Moonstar 14:46, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: BLOODPAW! *pulls on the wolf's tail* Moonstar 14:46, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: *sprints after it and slashes it's side, not injuring it* Ugh! PUT BLOODPAW DOWN! *He jumped into the air and kicked it in the face, making it drop Bloodpaw, and frantically started to attack the wolf *Lightfang 17:27, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: Thanks Lightfang! Moonstar 23:36, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: WILL YOU RUN AWAY FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!? *bites the wolf's leg and runs away* VICTORY!! Moonstar 23:36, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: We did it! Sandy likes potatoes 21:06, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: *flops onto the grass, covered in wolf blood, panting.* You're... Welcome, Bloodpaw... *sigh* ... But ... What did... They want here? *panting again*Lightfang 09:42, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: Lightfang, are you okay? Moonstar 18:45, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: Lightfang? Sandstone 08:22, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang:Uh... I think so... I think I'll stay at the border though. * struggles to get up, but manages to haul himself from the ground * You can go back to camp if you want. Lightfang 16:44, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: No! I won't leave you here! Sandy likes potatoes 21:23, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: I don’t think so, Lightfang! Moonstar 01:56, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: I'll bring Starflower! *runs to camp* Sandy likes potatoes 05:42, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: * his tail was bushy and his ears were flat against his skull * Really, guys, I'm fine... I'm not injured. Go back to camp and stop worrying. * He limps over to the border of oak trees and flops against a moss-covered log, peering at his tail and hind legs that had been cut deeply. * Lightfang 16:39, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: I'm fine... Lightfang 16:43, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: No you're not! We have to get you to Starflower! *drags scruff* Sandy likes Message wall:Sandstone25potatoes 21:10, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Category:NightClan Category:Roleplaying Centers